Changed by a Dream
by The Blind Scripter
Summary: It started with a nightmare. A glimpse at the dark events to come. He would not allow that to be his future. Naruto wouldnot allow his world to end that way.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer) Does it seem like I own Naruto?

Well this is my first fanfiction. I hope it's good.

(Prologue)

'This... This wasn't how it was supposed to end.' He saw nothing, yet his eyes were wide with shock. He never fulfilled his dream. He didn't protect his precious people, his life would be a failure if he died now. But, even as he thought this, it was flushed away by the horrid pain that quickly filled his body.

He looked into the eyes of his would be killer. This person he had trusted, who he thought of as a father. Who had trained him to fight and forced him to grow.

He knew he had to check one last time, just to know it was true. He looked down, there it was, the small blade sticking into his abdomen. Then the scared and calloused hand, leading up to a torn sleeve, the heavy shirt hid any noticeable muscle that he knew was there. His eyes finally found the the face. The face of his soon to be killer.

As there eyes met, a rush of resolve filled him. A new hope, was at least a distraction. He would not die like this. He would not go out without completing his goal.

Naruto would not accept that, this was not how it was supposed to be. He trained so hard, fought for so long. Was his existence so meaningless that he was going to be put to an end so soon? His question went unanswered.

Naruto's eyes then shot above his killers eyes. He couldn't believe it was there. The seal, the seal he had helped create. A seal that allowed complete and utter mental control, was placed on the exposed forehead of his attacker,

He had made this seal to help with interrogations and infiltrations. But the seal was to much, there was no real way to stop after it was placed on someone, if only they had learned that sooner.

It was his fault it was created. If he had said no to helping with its creation, then this might not have happened. Naruto cringed as he remembered everything that had happened.

(flashback, Naruto's POV)

I had been asked by the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade to create the seal. Though I had refused at first, after a failed infiltration mission that resulted in the casualty of Umino Iruka I finally consented.

That mission had been a failure because of information that wasn't gathered quick enough from a prisoner.

But when I finally finished the seal and they put it to use. Things didn't turn out as we had hoped. It didn't work how I had planned, it was failure as it took the will of anyone who was placed with it. And then to make matters worse he found out about it.

When the resurrected Uchiha Madara had found out about the Omoi Fuuin (Mind Seal) it was all Konohagakure no Sato could do to keep it safe.

And then it happened. The 4th Great Shinobi War had begun. The seal was left unprotected in a moment of our own weakness and Madara found it's location. Of course he didn't get it unscathed, from what was heard he was severely injured... But in the process we lost two of our best jounin, Maito Gai and Hyuuga Neji.

When Madara found how the seal worked, we knew we were doomed. He used it on his followers, his enemies, till only a few of us were left on both sides.

I was there of course, but I was kept confined and shielded from our enemies. Forced to watch as my friends were slaughtered, not only by our enemies. But by our allies too.

It got to a point where I was finally allowed to fight. All of my friends were either dead or had been placed with the seal. During this time I was working on a reversal to the Omoi Fuuin... I wasn't fast enough.

The first of my friends I was forced to kill was Kiba, Akamaru had died when he knew his master would never return. The second was Rock Lee, who I didn't kill, he opened the 8th gate. It hurt all the same.

I knew I would never forgive myself, so that's why I went to fight Madara.

But that's when I saw the person that was my father in everyway but blood and I knew he must be there to help me. So that's why I rushed over to him. And that's why I never saw his attack coming.

(end flashback)

That brought him back to his current state. A kunai had just pierced his abdomen and he was still stuck thinking about the past and his failures.

He had to make amends, one final objective to maybe turn the tides of this war.

Naruto looked into the eyes of his soon to be killer. "Ero-Sennin, this isn't you, remember that. I can take the seal off, at least I think." Naruto started to choke, a spray of blood flew from his mouth. "Please, please if you can hear me memorize this."

Naruto ran through the hand seals to release the Omoi Fuuin. Naruto hoped Jiraiya would remember this. As Naruto reached the last hand seal, a black coat of chakra spread over his hand, as it spread up his arms it began to glow. "I'll miss you, Jiraiya-Sensei."

As Naruto finished his hand seals he saw that Jiraiya who was still leaning over him, was reaching to plunge another kunai into his person, he reached out quickly and was able to reach and slam his palm into Jiraiya's forehead.

Naruto then saw recognition flash within his God Father's eyes. But it was to late...

Jiraiya watched as the blade in his hand passed through Naruto's chest. The resounding scream from Jiraiya's throat made every Shinobi within hearing distance pause for a second... But only for a second.

Tell me what you think. Should I continue? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer) If I owned Naruto, wouldn't this be canon?

Well here is the first chapter.

(Chapter 1)

He awoke from a nightmare that showed him his death. He was surprisingly calm considering, probably because it was absurd. Him create a seal that caused the enslavement of everyone and Ero-Sennin killing him? Now that was the closest thing to completely impossible that you could get. Right?

What if it wasn't, though. What if it was a premonition? Whatever the case Naruto now knew he had to watch out for signs of this impending future. Even if it was just a dream, he now knew his training needed to be taken even more seriously.

Naruto accepted that his night of sleep was over. So he decided to get up and take a shower. He walked to the bathroom, making sure to step over the passed out Jiraiya. Cringing as his sensei's breath wafted towards him. Tonight it smelled of cheap alcohol and perfume. And was that blood?

As he shut the bathroom door he leaned back and sighed. It had been a long year. Sasuke had tried to defect to Otogakure no Sato, but had been stopped by the timely arrival of Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke had been confined and (after a proper more experienced sealing from Ero-Sennin) was almost back to normal.

Naruto was now into his 2nd month of training with the Gama-Sennin, who had not been easy on him. He had been helping him with his chakra control and taijutsu. So far he hadn't made any real progress. Even Ero-Sennin kept saying stuff like, "at this rate will never be able start learning about elemental chakra!" or something of the sort.

He had also introduced sealing to Naruto, he apparently thought Naruto would have a nact for it... Boy was he wrong. The concepts went over his head completely, though he was starting to get the basics down or more like the basics of the basics.

Naruto took a step forward to the shower and turned on the water. The seedy motel they were staying at had no hot water. But given the state of his apartment back in Konoha, he was used to that.

Naruto felt the multiple jets of water hit his head. He sighed in relief as he felt the wave of water run down his clammy body.

He allowed his thoughts wandered to the people he left behind. Hopefully they were alright.

When he got back maybe he could try to patch things up with Sasuke. Who even though acted the same would sometimes get even more cold and distant. Naruto still remembered the feel of having Sasuke shove a Chidori through his chest. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei showing up he surely would have died.

Even still it took time for Kakashi to take down Sasuke without killing him. Especially when he turned into the of a monster.

Naruto snapped back into reality when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Naruto, hurry up. If your gonna wake me up this early. Then your going to start training his early." Naruto felt a wave of panic at hearing Jiraiya's deceleration.

"What? No way sensei. This was a one time deal, I didn't mean to wake up!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Will talk again during training. Meet me at the dango shop we passed last night. Be ready for training."

Naruto felt like crying now. Why had he woken up? He should have stayed in bed.

(4 hours later)

"Ahhhhh... Kami, Ero-Sennin, c-ca-can we ta-take a br-" Naruto tried to finish his sentence, but a punch to the gut sent him flying into a small lake they had been sparring near.

"NARUTO! If I were your enemy you would be dead now! An enemy will not give you breaks, I will not give you breaks!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto pulled himself onto the waters surface and as he started to channel chakra to his feet so he could stand on the water, he saw Jiraiya starting to charge at him. A plan started to form in his mind.

Naruto cut the chakra to his legs, causing him to fall back into the water. Once he sunk low enough he crossed his fingers to make the seal for his most prized jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He gurgled. Two corporal copies of himself appeared. Already knowing the plan they swam into action.

As soon as Jiraiya hit the water he came to a stand still, knowing that Naruto was preparing something he decided to see what the gaki had in store.

As soon as Jiraiya finished his thoughts Naruto jumped from the water behind him. Jiraiya swung around, tossing a handful of shuriken at him.

They hit their mark, but it only lead to a puff of smoke.

As soon as the clone disappeared another Naruto appeared, this time already throwing a kunai in Jiraiya's direction. Just as Jiraiya prepared to jump a pair of hands wrapped around his ankles.

Deciding it was time to end this, Jiraiya flashed through a quick set of seals and shouted, "Hari Jizo!" Instantly his hair sharpened and lengthened so that it surrounded his body.

He looked forward to see the kunai bounce off his hair harmlessly. Bubbles appeared as the real Naruto who was holding his ankles gasped as the needle like hair dug into his hands.

Jiraiya quickly sprung into a backflip dragging Naruto (who was to slow to let go) along with him. He felt Naruto's grip loosen, but he still had enough force to drive him into the grassy river bank that was close by.

He turned around to look at Naruto, deactivating his jutsu as he did so. He was surprised to see a puff of smoke there instead of an unconscious Naruto.

He opened his mouth to call out to the gaki. Only to feel cold steal press against his neck. "Got you now Ero-Sennin!"

Naruto then felt the tip of a blade press into his back, whilst he realized he was hugging bare air. "Sorry, Naruto but I have you." Jiraiya whispered in his ear.

Naruto shrieked. "Come on Ero-Sennin you can be as creepy as that Anko lady sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah! Come on Naruto-chan. Its time for a break, were going to do some research!" Jiraiya had postponed going to the hotsprings for a week to spar with the kid. The least he could do was come along on a little research trip. Jiraiya giggled.

"Hmph, no way Ero-Sennin I'm not gonna help some perverted old man like you peep on women." Naruto shouted.

"Quite gaki! It's just research for my next book." Jiraiya shouted back.

"It's not research you pervert!" He screamed and pointed at Jiraiya accusingly.

Fine if Naruto didn't want to come, it was his loss. "Fine Naruto be that way. If your not coming I want you to try and learn this jutsu by the time I come back. Hell, if you can I'll buy you ramen." The look in Naruto's eyes made Jiraiya consider by the end of the night he would be broke. "Here the jutsu is called Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, it's the same concept as your Kage Bunshin, but transfering it to an object. Good luck." Jiraiya tossed Naruto a rather small scroll.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya stamped away. "Well let's get this over with." Naruto thought outloud. He looked up at the disappearing form of Jiraiya, he thought he saw Jiraiya wave.

Next chapter or two will be up on Saturday. Again feedback and criticism would be appreciated.

R&R please!


End file.
